gigglebizfandomcom-20200216-history
Now That's What I Call Music 5 (UK series)
Now That's What I Call Music 5 or Now 5 was released in 1985. The album is the fifth edition of the (UK) Now! series. It was only released on vinyl & audio cassette. It was the fourth number one UK album in the series and stayed there for five weeks. Now 5 features six songs that reached number one on the UK Singles Chart: "Johnny Come Home", "Kayleigh", "One More Night", "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)", "It's Gonna Be Me", Jumpin' Jumpin', Wonderful, Doesn't Really Matter, Shake It Fast, I Think I'm in Love with You, It's My Life, Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche), Case of the Ex, Lucky, Kryptonite, "Back Here", Sexy! No No No..., About You Now & "Frankie". Track listing Side one # Duran Duran : "A View to a Kill" # Scritti Politti : "The Word Girl" # Harold Faltermeyer : "Axel F" # Fine Young Cannibals : "Johnny Come Home" # Dead or Alive : "In Too Deep" # Stephen 'Tintin' Duffy : "Icing on the Cake" # Kool & the Gang : "Cherish" # Paul Young : "Every Time You Go Away" Side two # Marillion : "Kayleigh" # Bryan Ferry : "Slave to Love" # Pat Metheny Group and David Bowie : "This Is Not America" # Simple Minds : "Don't You (Forget About Me)" # The Power Station : "Get It On" # China Crisis : "Black Man Ray" # Phil Collins : "One More Night" Side three # Sister Sledge : "Frankie" # Mai Tai : "History" # Simply Red : "Money's Too Tight (To Mention)" # Steve Arrington : "Feel So Real" # Jaki Graham : "Round and Around" # The Conway Brothers : "Turn It Up" # Loose Ends : "Magic Touch" # The Commentators : "N-N-Nineteen Not Out" Side four # U2 : "The Unforgettable Fire" # The Style Council : "Walls Come Tumbling Down" # Katrina And The Waves : "Walking On Sunshine" # Gary Moore & Phil Lynott : "Out In The Fields" # The Damned : "The Shadow Of Love" # Howard Jones : "Life in One Day" # Jimmy Nail : "Love Don't Live Here Anymore" Side five #Janet Jackson : Doesn't Really Matter #Mystikal : Shake It Fast #Nine Days : Absolutely (Story of a Girl) #Bon Jovi : It's My Life #98° : Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche) #*NSYNC : It's Gonna Be Me #Mýa : Case of the Ex #Destiny's Child : Jumpin' Jumpin' #Jessica Simpson : I Think I'm in Love with You #Everclear : Wonderful #Mandy Moore : I Wanna Be with You #Backstreet Boys : Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely #Kandi : Don't Think I'm Not #Britney Spears : Lucky #Sisqo : Incomplete #soulDescision : Faded #BBMak : Back Here #3 Doors Down : Kryptonite #Aaron Carter : Aaron's Party Side six #The Proclaimers : I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) #McFly : Don't Stop Me Now #Girls Aloud : Sexy! No No No... #Sugababes : About You Now #Lily Allen : Smile #Mika : Grace Kelly #Gwen Stefani : The Sweet Escape #Rihanna : Umbrella #Take That : Shine #DeBarge : Rhythm of the Night #The Power Station : Some Like It Hot #Eurythmics : Would I Lie To You? #The Cool Notes : Spend The Night #Phillip Bailey & Phil Collins : Easy Lover #Belouis Some : Imagination #RAH Band : Clouds Across The Moon #Curtis Hairston : I Want Your Lovin' (Just A Little Bit) #Loose Ends : Hanging On A String (Contemplating) Category:Music albums